


Page 250 and Minho

by Nightingale231



Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [1]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: Minho is mad, Thomas is mad, newtmas uncloseting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: How Minho discovered page 250, basically
Relationships: Newt/Thomas
Series: TMR Newtmas Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572730
Kudos: 46





	Page 250 and Minho

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote(in my head) in the shower.
> 
> I do not own TMR

When Minho discovered that Newt was dead, he raged against Thomas, yelling at him. Then, Thomas snapped, too.

”You think I don’t mourn him?!”

”IF YOU REGRETTED IT THEN YOU WOULDN’T HAVE DONE IT!”

Minho instantly knew that he’d said the wrong thing. Thomas’ face had always given all his emotions away.

Anger.

Regret.

Loss.

”Yes, Minho, you’re right. I couldn’t _possibly_ know how it feels, right? Never mind the fact that Newt was the love of my life, or that he kept me sane?!” Thomas whispered, pale-faced, yet raging on the inside. “You. Don’t. Know. Anything. Minho. You may have seen the second-in-command of the Glade, or your best friend. I saw Newt, the hopeless boy who didn’t know anything. I saw Newt, the Glade Mother.

”I saw Newt, the best person on this planet. And I killed him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned and stay cool!


End file.
